I got you a Flower
by sassafrasss
Summary: Sasuhina HinaSasu SasukexHinata. Sasuke gives Hinata a flower when he see's her crying. Based before Sasuke's family kicked the bucket. Pretty cute Oneshot.


**A/N: Mmmmmm Bored. I know! I'll write a one shot:D**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You would know if I owned Naruto, cause everything in that show I find annoying would die. Thats Sakura, Akamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari (would be tortured) And many other unfortunate souls.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Naruto would be so much better if i did. Heck, the worl would be so much better if I owned that too.

* * *

"I am sorry, brother, not today."

"Ehhhh! Iiiitachi! You say that everyday!" Sasuke whined, rubbing the spot on his forehead that his brother had flicked. The little boy pouted, leaning his weight on his left leg, folding his arms over his chest. Looked away from his older brother, and thrust out his bottom lip. Unlike his soft-hearted mother, this had no effect on Itachi.

"Another day." His deep voice said, and the door slid closed.

Sasuke sighed. It was always another day, another day, another day. He sulked up to his room, and gathered his kunai. He then trotted downstairs and told his mother he was going out to train alone again. His mother told him to be careful, and to ask Itachi for help. When Sasuke sighed, her lips turned down in a frown. "He is busy, Sasuke" she would say as an excuse for her eldest, but the disappointment in her voice was still there.

Sasuke said nothing, and pulled on his sandals, and slipped out the doors. His mood brightened when his fellow clan-mates waved and said hello. He smiled at them and waved back a greeting. Feeling more inspired, Sasuke raced from the clan village entrance, and towards the training grounds. Very soon, he became tired, and slowed to a walk.

He took the long way that day, moving through the crowded Konoha main street. Venders hawked out their goods, and Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, the smells of freshly made food intoxicating him.

He was so caught up in this, he didn't notice when he ran smack into some other person. He fell smack on his bum with an 'oof!', hearing a similar one coming from the other person. Brows furrowed in irritation, he opened his onyx black eyes to stare straight into large blue ones.

The other boy held nearly the same expression as him, save his was more hurt, and his eyes were contorted in anger and resentment. He had spiky blond hair and a shirt with a leaf village symbol on it. There were strange tattooed whisker lines on his tan face.

"What did you do that for?!?" The boy spat at him, springing up and glaring down at him while rubbing his butt.

Sasuke looked up at him like he was nuts. "Wh-what do you mean? It was an accide-" he responded in a confused manner, only to be cut off by the boy.

"You pushed me down!" he accused defensively, with a little bit too much desperation. Sasuke personally found his voice loud, annoying, and completely unnecessary.

Sasuke was rather mad now, and he stood up. "I did no such thing!" he cried in his own defense, "I ran into you by accident!"

The boy looked at Sasuke as if he had killed his cat. "Whatever. Just stay away from me." He said angrily to Sasuke, then more to himself, as he brushed by Sasuke, "Everyone else does."

Sasuke watched the boy walk away angrily. Why was that boy so angry? Had something bad happened to him? Sasuke decided to do exactly what the boy had asked of him, and stay clear. So he cleared any thoughts or concerns of the boy from his head, and let his mood heighten again with determination. He was going to hit the target three out of five times today. He was sure of it!

To save time, and to train more, Sasuke quickened his pace to the training grounds, shoving his hands into his pockets.

When he got there, he raised his throwing hand, holding one kunai. The other four were in his other hand. Grinning to himself, he repeated his mantra in his head.

_Breathe, Aim, Focus, Fire!_

The kunai flew from Sasuke's hand and thumped into the target. His heart soared, as he grabbed another, throwing it with reckless abandon in his excitement. It flew far to the left of the target. His ego bruised, Sasuke practiced diligently for the next few hours, making sure he practiced his mantra before each throw.

When almost all his throws were off, he convinced himself that he was just tired, and that it wasn't his technique failing him. He was, fortunately, right.

Picking up his five kunai and placing them in his bag, he began to head home. Looking at the sky, it seemed as though it would be getting late. His famil- His mother would be worried. He decided to take the short way home.

The alleyway was full of shadows, and the gravel dirt scraped beneath his feet as he shuffled along, his back facing the setting sun. His hands were in his pockets as he looked up at the Hyuuga mansion. It rested right next to the alleyway on the way home. He gazed up at it as he slowly shuffled past.

Thoughts spiked into his head as he watched the massive building. Was that so necessary? He liked the Uchiha Clan's set up. They were like a village in a village, a little community of people who really knew everyone, where everything was celebrated together, like one big family. Though, he supposed, the Hyuugas must have the same thing as the Uchiha's, seeing as they all lived in the same big house.

A strangled sob stopped his young musings short. His head snapped in the direction of the noise. Sasuke immediately dug into his bag to get a kunai while trying to sink into a ready ninja position. He ended up tripping and his kunai skittering away across the dirt. Sasuke's cheeks flamed with embarrassment, and he rush over to his kunai. He then clumsily sank into the ninja defense position, even if his foot was in the wrong position.

A sob came from the bushes on the side of the alley, this time not disguised. Sasuke lowered his kunai, and tip-toed toward the correct bush. Slowly, he parted the branches to find a small dirt hollow.

That wasn't really the surprising part. He was more surprised to be confronted with large, doleful, and tear-filled light lavender eyes. Runnels of tears streaked her slightly pudgy cheeks, and one of them was purple with bruising. She was curled against the fence, her knees tucked up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped about them. She had dark cobalt hair, almost the exact shade as his, yet his was darker. She had the same pale skin as him, but hers seemed to glow with healthy light, while his was slightly sickly.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. He blinked. It was as if his movement set off a water bomb. The girl began to sob again, and she buried her face into her knees. Sasuke frowned slightly, feeling uncomfortable, and sad. He wanted to help her, but he was still thinking.

With a final thought, Sasuke ducked out of the bush and walked to the other side of the alley. Along the alley was a small strip of grass, where flowers were grown. Not really knowing what was what, Sasuke picked the one flower that really reminded him of her. The tag next to the plant said Fortnight Lily. The flower had six white curved pedals, three of the large ones with a yellow streak. Three more light lavender curved pedals from the middle of the flower. Slicing the stalk with his kunai, Sasuke headed back to the bush.

Crawling inside next to her, Sasuke offered the flower to her. "Hey. I got you a flower." He said rather uncomfortably, "Will you stop crying?"

The girl sniffled and hiccupped a bit, but stopped, and took the flower hesitantly. "Thank you." She said to him softly. She scooted closer to him slightly.

They sat in silence. It was broken every so often by a sniffle.

"Uh.. What's your name?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"H-hyuuga H-hinata" Hinata stuttered back to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He responded, "Uh- what was wrong?"

Hinata's lower lip trembled, and her eyes brimmed. Sasuke feared another flower would be in due, but she took a shaky breath and got it under control.

"My…D-dad" she said just loud enough for him to hear, "H-h-h-h-hit m-m-me"

Sasuke looked at her sadly. "I'm Sorry." He stated sincerely, gazing at the bruise on her cheek. She looked so fragile.

"Thank you… again….. For the flower, Sasuke-kun" She told him, her once puffy eyes and nose now dry.

Sasuke smiled. "Your welcome, Hinata-chan."

He got up. It was time to leave. She gave him a small wave good bye, and he turned down the corner of the street.

He knew his mother was going to really get him for staying out so late, but as Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, he realized that what he had done felt really good, and was worth it.

He smiled slightly to himself, thinking of the girl and the flower.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is an odd one shot. By the way, I like flowers, and this fic is SasuHina. I love this pairing. They are so perfect for eachother. I really wanted to write a fic about them, so I couldnt have them before Saske's parents died, cause hes too much of an ass to give out a flower.

Naruto scene? Well I needed some filler, as to make it somewhat post worthy. I think its pretty good.


End file.
